


Sound Judgement

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Fucking, Cock Vore, Dehumanization, M/M, Rape, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus has had enough of Potter’s behavior. Decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, maiming, dehumanization, and naughty language.

Severus has had enough. The little shit has been cheating all year, he knew it, but had no proof. Now he knows how he’s been doing it though. He can’t believe he left his book in his old classroom. Can’t believe the little arsehole had the nerve to use it to cheat and then to use his spell to curse his godson. He’s done letting the boy get away with things. If Albus won’t bring him in hand he _will_.

He waits till the boy is alone and abducts him. Lays the boy out on his bed, removes his clothes with a spell, and ties him to the bedposts with another. He wakes him with an enervate.

“Professor, what’re you doing? Let me go!”

He watches the boy struggle for a long time. Waits for him to come to the conclusion he won’t be escaping. Finally the boy stills. Opens his mouth to speak, he cuts him off.

“You will never be rejoining your former fellow students. You belong to me now. I am going to turn you into my plaything. If you don’t behave I will curse you into insanity and use your body regardless.”

The boy struggles anew. Cursing him and eventually begging him.

He reaches out and ghosts his finger along the boy’s body.

“Shh, shh. This is a big change, I know. I will overlook your behavior today because of this, but you cannot continue to act in this willful manner. You aren’t a person anymore. You need to accept it.”

The boy’s sobbing quietly now. He decides it’s time to begin. He takes up the bottle of lube from the bedside table. The boy’s eyes widen at the sight.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you, yet. This is for another purpose entirely.”

The boy does not calm. He lubes his hand and strokes the boy to full hardness. The boy stares at the ceiling face red with embarrassment. He picks up the sound and lubes it as well. Holds it to the tip of the boy’s slit. Clears his throat.

“Watch.”

The boy glances down and his whole body tenses.

“What’re you doing? What is that?”

“This is a urethral sound and you will see what I am doing eventually.”

He presses the sound gently into the tip of the boy’s cock. Lets go of it and lets gravity do the work. It slides slowly into the boy’s cock moving back up a little with every one of the boy’s gasps.

“It feels wrong, please, take it out. Please, sir.”

“No.”

While the boy _was_ polite he seems to still think he has some say here, so he presses the sound in the rest of the way in one quick slide. The boy gasps and then stops breathing. Stunned still. He waits for the boy to adjust and to start breathing again and then he taps the tip of the sound with a finger.

He watches the boy’s face as it slowly begins to grow wider inside his cock. For a long moment the boy doesn’t understand what’s happening. And then he does. He panics.

“No, stop, please, sir. Please take it out.”

He can barely understand the boy’s panicked pleas. He simply watches. The sound grows wider and wider. The boy is moaning in pain now. He glances at the sound to find it’s about a centimeter in diameter. He smirks. If he’s in that much pain already...

He leaves to go get a pain relief potion. The boy won’t be getting it unless he learns his place, though. He sits back down beside the boy and waits until the boy’s moans turn into whimpers. He glances at the sound, it’s wide enough he could slip a finger inside the boy.

He strokes the boy’s cheek till he has his attention. Shows him the potion.

“What are you?” He asks the boy.

“What?” The boy rasps the word.

“What are you?”

He doesn’t seem to understand.

“You are my plaything. You are not a person. Say it.”

The boy grits his teeth angrily and shakes his head. Severus looks at him blankly. He had a feeling it would go this way. He directs the boy’s attention to his cock. Watches the boy’s face morph into despair.

“It’s permanent. There is only so much you can stretch a cock until it will no longer recover. It will not recover. Not that it is done being stretched anyway. You will never get an erection again. You will never be able to stick what’s left of your cock in another person. But that doesn’t matter, because you are not a person. You are a living sex toy. My sex toy. You exist only for my pleasure. You will learn this eventually.”

He watches the boy’s eyes. He’s shaking his head in denial but his eyes show that he’s beginning to understand. Only just beginning though.

He waits. The boy is gritting his teeth now and groaning lowly. He glances at the sound. He could fit two or maybe even three fingers now. He shows the boy the pain potion.

“Would you like this?”

The boy glares at him. But there’s something in his eyes. Something that might be defeat.

“You know what you have to say.”

The boy closes his eyes and shakes his head. He starts to place the bottle back on the bedside table but...

“I’m not a person. I’m, I’m a plaything.”

The boy doesn’t sound like he believes it. But he said it and that requires a reward. He lifts the boy’s head and pours the potion slowly into his mouth. Making sure he doesn’t choke. He caresses the boy’s hair.

“That’s better isn’t it? It’s always better if you obey. You’ll be much happier if you remember that.”

The boy looks disgusted by the affectionate gesture and soothing words, but he doesn’t pull away. The boy is progressing more quickly than he thought he would.

He waits. Watches the boy squirming at the sensation of his cock being stretched. Being ruined. He can’t feel any pain, but he can still feel the pressure. It must feel decidedly odd.

It takes about three more hours before the sound glows gently signaling it has finished expanding. The boy glances at his cock, which he’s been avoiding looking at, and begins crying. Severus gentles him.

“It’s alright. It’s done. This is who you were always meant to be.”

He pulls the sound gently out of the boy’s cock. It’s just wide enough for the boy’s new purpose. He lays the sound aside and begins stripping. The boy doesn’t even acknowledge him. Once bare he climbs onto the bed and fits himself between the boy’s thighs. He wipes away the boy’s tears. Reaches over for the lube and slicks his cock.

“This is who you are. This is your purpose.”

He lines his cock up with the boy’s ruined cock and slides himself into it. He lays flat on top of the boy and stares into his eyes.

“Say it. What you are.”

The boy looks devastated. It’s beautiful.

“I’m not a person. I’m a plaything.”

“What else?”

The boy looks confused.

“This is what you were always meant to be. Say it.”

The boy begins sobbing. But he says it. He begins thrusting into his new cocksleeve. Leans forward and kisses him.

“You feel so good. I’m going to enjoy using you every night. And I’m going to let Draco use you as well.”

The boy begins struggling at that.

“He deserves it after what you did to him my little cocksleeve. He’s going to love this.”

He thrusts harder into the boy as he pleads for him not to share him. It looks like he’ll have to work harder to show the boy his true purpose. Perhaps Lucius would like the use of him as well?

He’s thrusting in a slow rhythm wanting to make this first time last as long as possible. The boy’s ruined cock is snug around him. It feels good, but the best part is the way it looks. It looks obscene. The boy’s ruined cock stretched tight around his own. He drags his cock slowly out and thrusts just as slowly back in. He watches the boy’s face twist. Warring between disgust at what’s happening to him and unwilling arousal. He stares straight into the boy’s eyes.

“Does it feel good? Fulfilling your purpose?”

He waits for the boy’s answer. Willing him to answer honestly. To behave himself. He doesn’t want to have to punish him just yet.

“Yes.” He sounds broken as he says it. But he said it. He’s going to accept his purpose, Severus can tell.

He’s getting close now. He leans forward and breathes in the boy’s ear.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum and you will thank me for it.”

The boy looks at him blankly, seeming to have lost the ability to react. He climaxes.

“Thank you.” It’s barely a breath of air. He almost doesn’t hear it. He gives the boy a proud smile. Looks like he can learn after all.


	2. Chapter 2

He uses the boy every morning when he wakes and each evening before he sleeps. It only takes a few days before the boy begins kissing him back. He makes him recite what he is every day. The boy still doesn’t believe it, but he will soon enough. He decides he’s broken in enough to share. He summons Draco to his quarters and leads him to his bedroom.

“I have a surprise for you, Draco.”

He watches Draco’s face as he catches sight of his cocksleeve.

“Fuck, Uncle Sev, he’s perfect.”

He watches Draco strip and lube up his cock. He feels the need to explain matters when he sees the panicked look in Potter’s eyes.

“It still thinks it’s a person. Just ignore whatever nonsense it babbles.”

Draco nods jerkily, climbs on top of the boy, lines up his cock, and sinks inside.

“Oh fuck, this is so fucking good.”

He watches as Draco begins thrusting. Groaning aloud at the feeling. He’s delighted when Draco begins licking and sucking on the boy’s neck. The boy does hate when he’s shown any tenderness.

“Fuck, Potter, if only you’d been like this all along. You’re perfect now. So perfect.”

Draco begins thrusting faster and the boy begins whimpering from his prostate being battered.

“He, sorry, it, likes this?”

“It loves this. It’s a cocksleeve now. It enjoys fulfilling it’s purpose.”

Draco begins thrusting a bit erratically at that. Then regains his former rhythm, pounding into the boy hard enough to bruise. The boy climaxes looking ashamed, he really will have to have Lucius use him, then Draco follows with a groan. He lays there panting after.

“Fuck, I don’t suppose you’d give him to me?”

He smirks at the boy.

“Yeah I wouldn’t give him up either. Can you teach me how to do this?”

“Do you have someone in mind?”

Draco sneers.

“The weasel.”

He smiles outright at that.

“Then I suppose I can, but only if you let me acquire him. I’ll not allow you to get caught. We both know I have a likelier chance of success, I have more experience than you.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

~~~~~~

He casts the imperius on the boy and orders him to continue on as if nothing has changed for now, but once school has ended to sneak out of his home to meet him. With his depressed state from his friends disappearance he doesn’t stand a chance of resisting.

The school year draws to a close and he murders the old fool just as he’d demanded. He flees the school with Potter hidden under his invisibility cloak beside him. He’s nicely broken in by now and doesn’t even consider attempting to flee.

School lets out for the year and two days later he apparates to the meeting point to find the boy already waiting. He grabs his arm and disapparates.

He walks the boy through the manor to the room they’ve chosen. Finds Draco and his little cocksleeve waiting. He smiles fondly at the gleeful look on Draco’s face.

He watches as Draco strips the boy with a spell and secures him to the ceiling. At Draco’s nod he cancels his imperius. They watch avidly as the boy comes back to himself and begins struggling. He finally notices his little cocksleeve and is overcome with a mixture of happiness and anguish. Apparently he’d given up hope of his friend having survived. Severus watches Potter more than he does Draco’s new toy. He knows that this is the moment the boy might fight back against his new life. He doesn’t. Merely stands there looking stricken. Severus smiles proudly at him. The boy is finally learning his place.

Draco begins jerking his new cocksleeve’s cock into hardness, the boy cursing and trying to yank himself free of his bindings.

He watches as Draco slicks up the sound and slides it home, tuning out the Weasley boy’s protests. The boy, having been shocked at the insertion of the sound, glances at his friend’s cock and panics realizing what’s about to happen to him. He and Draco savor the boy’s panic for a long moment before Draco taps the sound with a finger. They continue to watch eagerly as the boy thrashes in his bonds, hyperventilating in his terror. Then Severus nudges Potter gently to his knees. The boy immediately opens his trousers, removes his cock, and sucks it down without prompting. He begins thrusting into the boy’s talented mouth while staring at the redhead. The horror in his eyes makes this so much sweeter than usual. He fucks the boy’s face for a few minutes, then climaxes, filling his mouth. The boy swallows dutifully, before being pulled away by Draco. Who shoves him on the bed, and sinks into his ruined cock, groaning about how good it feels. The redhead begins sobbing quietly.

Once Draco has had his fun they sit and talk while watching the boy suffer. A few hours later they leave to eat lunch. They return to find the boy is almost ready. Severus takes the lube and slicks up his fingers. He walks behind the boy and shoves a finger inside him. The boy is in so much pain from his cock being stretched he doesn’t respond. He gives Draco a look. He huffs but does give the boy a pain potion. They want the boy to enjoy his first time after all, it’ll be more humiliating that way. He continues stretching the boy’s arse, while Draco alternates between pinching the boy’s nipples and rubbing the outside of his ruined cock, the boy soon panting with unwanted pleasure. He’s almost done stretching the boy before he rouses enough to begin protesting once again.

“Oh shut up, weasel. Look at what’s left of your cock you idiot. This is all you are now, a cocksleeve. Your only purpose is being used by real men.”

He pulls his fingers from the boy just before the sound lights up. Draco pulls it free while the redhead cries. He lubes up his own cock, then hands the lube to Draco, once he’s ready, they both slide their cocks into him at the same time. He watches Potter as he begins thrusting into what’s left of his friend. The boy is crying quietly but sits obediently and watches as he was told. It’s a beautiful sight. They thrust into the boy harshly pounding into his prostate from both sides. The boy soon moaning from the unwanted pleasure. They thrust faster and the boy climaxes, Draco mocking him for it. They continue pounding into the boy who begins begging them to stop. His pleas soon trail off into whimpers and sobs. They ignore him, thrusting into him faster and harder, chasing their own pleasure. They climax one after the other.

Severus sits beside his own cocksleeve, and watches as Draco lets his down from the ceiling, and drags him over to the bed. Draco hits him with an incarcerus and lays down beside his new plaything. Then closes his eyes and yawns.

“Fuck, Uncle Sev, that was amazing. I can’t wait to use the thing again. If only I could bring it when I go back to Hogwarts. Actually you’re going to be headmaster, could I bring it?”

“I do not know that it would be wise...perhaps you could get a new trunk with an expanded interior and keep it in that?”

“That’s genius. Yeah, I’ll do that. It’ll be annoying keeping it fed and watered though.”

“Unless it’s fully broken in, you’ll have two months to get it ready, should be plenty of time to get it used to it’s new life.”

Draco nods. Then begins stroking himself back to full hardness, once he’s fully hard again he lays himself down on top of his new toy, and sinks his cock inside it. Severus simply watches him thrusting into the boy for a long moment. Then he pulls his own cocksleeve into his lap and begins playing with his ruined cock. The boy begins crying quietly once again as he watches his friend being used. The redhead staring into space, seemingly having retreated into himself. He slides a couple fingers into the cocksleeve in his lap and strokes his cock from the inside as well as the outside. The boy begins panting and bucking his hips. He brings him to an unwanted orgasm as he watches his friend be used.

“What are you?”

“I’m not a person, I’m a plaything.”

He smiles down at the boy. He almost sounds like he means it.


End file.
